Gundam Seed Fantasy Universe
by YuriKo VIII
Summary: Kira como valiente guerrero, Fllay una delicada princesa, Athrun no menos que un apuesto elfo, Cagalli una princesa dragonita, Lacus una melodiosa sirena... Esta historia no es más que una adaptación de Gundam Seed a un universo fantástico.


**Introducción**

Año setenta de la era fantástica. Después de la tragedia de San Valentín Sangriento, la tensión entre la Tierra y PLANT degeneró inmediatamente en serias escaramuzas militares.

Sin lugar a dudas, todo el mundo creía en una victoria de la Tierra, que superaba en número a PLANT. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las predicciones, la guerra se estancó, habiendo pasado once meses…

**Una falsa paz**

Los habitantes de Heliópolis, un pueblo pacífico y neutral, reposaban felizmente en sus hogares, rodeados de verdes campos que les traían una vida llena y lujosa. La gran mayoría vivía de sus cosechas, y a los que no les alcanzaba el dinero, el rey los ayudaba con los impuestos que sus vecinos debían pagar. Y si por lo que fuese hubiese algún malentendido, hacían todo lo posible por solucionarlo. Pero a pesar de estos pequeños e insignificantes problemas, era un lugar tranquilo y seguro.

El cielo estaba intensamente azul, y las blancas nubes se apilaban como si fuesen nata montada. El chico giró su cabeza ligeramente y clavó sus alilados ojos entre dos pequeñas colinas. Allí, justamente en el centro del celeste más hermoso que nunca pudiera haber observado, visó una diminuta nube. El viento le sopló de frente, arrastrando consigo la brillante cabellera castaña del joven. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tras unos segundos de pausa, notó como un ligero peso se apoyó en su hombro. Volvió su mirada, y junto a él, tenía su más preciado tesoro. Un lindo pajarito de color verde y amarillo se posó sobre él.

- ¡¡Torii!!- agudizó el animal.

- Hola Torii- sonrió el chico dulcemente.

- Hola Torii, hola Torii… ¿Y tus amigos qué?- refunfuñó una suave y silbante voz.

El muchacho miró a ambos lados, intentando encontrar el origen de aquellas palabras. Una casi innotable brisa atravesó su frente de izquierda a derecha, provocando que Torii alzase nuevamente el vuelo, y dejando que la portadora de aquella voz ocupase su lugar. Él, ya sabiendo desde hacía rato de quién se trataba, sonrió divertido a su pequeña amiga.

- Hola Miri- Una grácil hadita de cabellos castaños y cortos miró fijamente a su amigo, suplicando con sus grandes ojos azules que le dijese algo más- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis por aquí, Tolle?- bajó la mirada, donde su compañero le miró entre irritado y distraído.

-¡Así que aquí estás! El Anciano te estaba buscando- le advirtió aquel hobby de cabellos cortos y revueltos.

- ¿Otra vez?- se quejó.

Miriallia se separó de él y paró ante su rostro, ocupando todo su campo de visión.

- Dijo que te arrastráramos allí en cuanto te encontrásemos…

A lo lejos pudieron apreciar las palabras de un fragmento de una conversación que estaban teniendo un par de mujeres.

"¿Has oído el incidente que hubo hace nueve días en Kaoshiung?"

"¡Y tanto! Pero nosotros no debemos preocuparnos por las guerras, Heliópolis es neutral. Aquí estaremos seguros."

- ¿Ehh?- exclamó Tolle- Si eso es de la semana pasada, entonces ya debe haber caído…

- Hmm…

- ¿No está Kaoshiung muy cerca de nosotros?- cuestionó la chica preocupada- ¿Estaremos bien?

- No deberías preocuparte por eso. Aunque estén cerca, somos un pueblo neutral- le respondió el hobby, calmado- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que esta colonia se vea envuelta en la guerra.

- ¿De veras?- volvió a preguntar, aún no muy convencida de ello- Esta bien, si es así…

- Bueno, vámonos- exclamó Tolle, siendo seguido por su compañera.

- Vamos, Kira- y agitando sus finas alas desapareció de su vista.

Recorrieron cada callejón del pueblo para poder llegar a lo que era la casa más grande y antigua de toda Heliópolis.

Se dispusieron a abrir la puerta cuando, ya como de costumbre, se abrió ante ellos como por arte de magia. Entonces, un joven rubio, con gafas y de aspecto bastante inteligente se inclinó hacia ellos.

- ¡Ahh! Viniste por fin, Kira.

Kira lo miró unos segundos, pero le atrajo más la atención el posado de un joven que permanecía en pie, apoyado en la pared.

-¿Quién es ese, Sai?- preguntó al discípulo del anciano.

- Es el huésped del anciano.

Todos lo miraron disimuladamente, haciendo así que él esquivase sus miradas indiferentemente y agarrase el pomo de la puerta para salir.

Antes de poder hacer nada, una fuerte explosión causó que el suelo temblase bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sai concentró todo su poder en su mente.

- ¡Un grupo del continente de Plant junto a elfos aliados han entrado en la colonia! ¡Démonos prisa!

Todos salieron en cuanto tuvieron la mínima oportunidad, por el contrario, el huésped del anciano tomó el camino contrario, y Kira fue tras él, preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

Una vez fuera de la casa creyó haberle perdido de vista, cuando tras una explosión aún más cercana, éste cayó al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se colocó a su lado, tomándole del brazo e intentando ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y, seguidamente, unos enormes ojos marrones se clavaron en los del chico.

- ¿Una… chica?- Para su sorpresa, aquello no fue lo que más le sorprendió. Inclinó su cabeza moderadamente hacia un lado, y a cada lado de su cara pudo observar un par de orejas semi-puntiagudas- ¿Una… dragona?

- ¿Y qué creías que era hasta ahora?- respondió irritada.

- No, bueno…

- ¡Olvídate, vete! Tengo que confirmar algo…

Ella se marchó corriendo, antes de que Kira pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pensativo. Cuando hubo terminado su reflexión, corrió decidido en dirección por donde había desaparecido la joven dragona.

No dejaban de oírse los gemidos de su gente, las madres llorando por sus hijos, los maridos intentando proteger a sus esposas ya sin esperanza alguna… "¡¡Maldición!!" Kira no sabía hacia donde dirigirse. Corría intentando esquivar las áreas de batalla hasta que…

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete!

La muchacha estaba presa entre la ensangrentada hierba del campo y la flecha encajada en el arco de un joven y esbelto elfo. Este se giró hacia el restante, paralizando con sus intensos ojos verdes cada hueso del que lo contemplaba.

"¡¡Ahí hay otro!!"

Un numeroso grupo de hombretones armados hasta el cuello se dispusieron a atacar al intruso, pero este logró escapar sin dificultad alguna.

"¡Seguidle! Y vosotros, ¡marchaos!

Kira tomó a la chica de la muñeca y la arrastró forzosamente al carro de huida más cercano. Aún así, él no escapó, a causa de que en el transporte ya no cabían más personas.

- Kira, ¿aún sigues por aquí?

Fue entonces, cuando el anterior elfo se abalanzó sobre su pequeño amigo hobbit, haciendo que este cayese sobre nuestro protagonista. El muchacho no comprendía porqué tanto revuelto si Heliópolis era un pueblo natural, pero no permitiría que ninguno de sus amigos saliese dañado. Salió de bajo su compañero con gran habilidad y, tomando desprevenido a su enemigo tomó la espada que este llevaba enfundada y le apuntó al cuello con ella.

- No te atreverás.

Aquello no fue del todo cierto, ya que con un buen mandoble hirió el brazo del elfo, provocando que su arco cayese, dejándolo así desarmado. Este se llevó la mano a la herida y dio saltos marcha atrás, sin siquiera recoger lo que era suyo, y evitando que Kira le hiriese nuevamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y el enemigo?" Preguntó un hombre que se acercaba junto a un grupo muy numeroso de estos.

- Kira lo echó. Peleó contra él hasta que huyó.

"¿De verdad? ¿Tú lo hiciste chico?"

- No. No fue...

"Déjate de molestias. Ven conmigo"

Aquel hombre lo cogió por el hombro y lo arrastró camino arriba, sin que él pudiese evitarlo de ningún modo a causa del impacto que le había causado el encuentro.

Aún tenía en mente el rostro incompasivo de aquella criatura, la expresión de odio cuando su propia espada rozó su brazo y la fría mirada con la que le miró al alejarse. No veía hacia donde le llevaban. Al mínimo intento de centrarse en lo que le rodeaba perdía cualquier detalle que pudiese retener en aquellos momentos. Caminaba guiado por aquel desconocido, que no aparentaba ser muy frágil, precisamente. Sus pies no le permitían ir en ninguna otra dirección, por lo tanto, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. A los pocos minutos de incesante caminar se detuvieron. Fue entonces cuando por fin Kira reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba.

Un gran castillo hecho de gruesas e indañadas piedras se levantaba ante ellos.

- ¿La residencia del rey?

- No preguntes muchacho- Y así continuó tras los pasos de su acompañante.

Atravesó la enorme puerta de entrada y continuó en línea recta por el largo corredor, caminando sobre la gruesa alfombra roja tendida sobre el pulido mármol que tenía bajo sus pies. Miró a sus lados donde altas columnas marcaban los límites de la galería por la que se encaminaba. Llevó su mirada hacia el frente, y allí, al final de aquel interminable corredor pudo apreciar la figura de tres personas sentadas sobre cómodos sillones de piel.

Al fin se detuvieron. El acompañante del chico se arrodilló. Ante ellos tenían nada más y nada menos que a la familia real. En el centro, y sobre la butaca del respaldo más alto se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos claros que no parecía esperar visita alguna. A su derecha estaba sentada una mujer de rostro sereno y decidido. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de un rojo poco intenso. Ya en el último sillón, y con el respaldo más corto estaba la muchacha más bella que Kira había visto jamás. Ya había oído hablar de la belleza de la princesa, pero no creía que fuese para tal admiración. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el quedarse anonadado ante aquellos brillantes ojos azules que contrastaban con su radiante media melena pelirroja.

- Inclínate ante sus majestades chico- Este tardó en reaccionar, pues su estado de embobamiento duró mas que unos segundos. Al fin se inclinó, y el rey comenzó a hablar.

- ¿A qué se debe tal visita?

- Este joven ha salvado el pueblo de Heliópolis.

- ¿Cómo decís?- cuestionó la reina.

- El chico ahuyentó a los elfos aliados salvándonos de una masacre segura.

- Esto… Yo no…- la princesa pareció curiosa, miró al chico y le sonrió, provocando que Kira evitase su mirada tímidamente.

- Espero que esté totalmente seguro de lo que está diciendo caballero.

Por lo que Kira pudo observar, parecía ser que la reina estaba más en su puesto y por la labor que no el rey.

- ¿Eres bueno con la espada chico?

- ¿Eh?

- Y tanto señor, lo recomiendo para…- volvió a interrumpir el molesto hombre.

- De acuerdo, a partir de hoy te nombramos miembro del ejército del rey Fraga.

- ¿Cómo? Esperen… Yo no quiero luchar, lo hice tan solo para proteger a mis amigos- intentó excusarse el muchacho. El rey rió sin malicia.

- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero este ataque ha sido el primero. Habrá más batallas y Heliopolis no dispone de personal militar suficiente como para soportar otro ataque. La Próxima empezará dentro de poco. ¿Van a se estas tus últimas palabras?

- Pero, yo…

- Si tienes la habilidad para hacerlo, deberías hacer lo que pudieras- el chico dudó- Hay poco tiempo para prepararse, y mucho menos para esto.

"Ser capaz no es lo mismo que ir a combatir…" pensó enfurecido y se marchó corriendo por aquel largo corredor. Cuando a punto estuvo de salir por la puerta, topó con una criatura que era la mitad de alta que él.

- ¡Kira!- el muchacho le miró. Era Tolle, que como no, iba acompañado de su pequeña amiga Miriallia. Alzó la vista, y allí visó al joven aprendiz del Anciano, Sai.

- Tolle, ¿vosotros?- les observó más detenidamente- ¿A qué vienen esas armas?- les preguntó fijándole el la maza del hobbit y el bastón del hechicero.

- Hemos decidido ayudarlos.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una emergencia. Queremos hacer también lo que podamos.

- ¿Habéis estado escuchando?

La princesa se sobresaltó, alzándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia nuestros protagonistas.

- ¡¡Sai!!- le abrazó fuertemente.

- Frey…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a marchar?- él asintió con la cabeza.

Tras una breve y concisa explicación sobre su cometido, los jóvenes tomaron rumbo al reino de Artemis.

- Muy bien. Únanse al resto de hombres, partiremos en cuanto se ponga el sol.

- Papá, ¿también vas?- mostró una triste mirada de preocupación- y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija el rey le respondió:

- No te preocupes. Volveremos pronto- tomó sus vestimentas junto con su armadura y su espada, y empuñándola fuertemente prometió volver antes del próximo ataque.


End file.
